


Playing Chess with Satan

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Based on Satan's interaction where he tells you he can't beat Lord Diavolo at Chess. With my OCs trying to use that in order to trick him into a pact.
Relationships: Satan (Obey Me)/MC
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 37





	Playing Chess with Satan

It was just an offhand comment. She wasn't even paying much attention to her best friend's babbling at the time. She _probably_ should have paid more attention. She owed everything to her.

Lord Diavolo allowed one more person to come as an "Exchange Student" to the Devildom, because of Kat's begging. That was nothing more than a kindness coming from him. To make one of his exchange students more comfortable in her new surroundings.

Gemma spent most of her time around Leviathan honestly. Watching anime and playing video games was much more fun than anything else, and it was basically what she did back home in the first place. Even if Kat always had to drag her to school. In Kat's own words, they needed to show how amazing they are. Represent humans.

Why Kat cared about that was waay above Gemma's head. It might just be to keep buttering Lucifer up so she could eventually form a pact with him? Kat really liked having power over others, especially others that she viewed as more powerful than her. 

It's a sexual thing for her, probably. Gemma doesn't wish to understand it. But it made Kat so happy that she could never begrudge it. And Gemma loved it when Kat smiled. It seemed to make the whole world smile along with her.

And she deserved whatever she wanted.

What was she talking about? Oh yes! The comment! The reason she was in this stupid predicament. Staring across the table from her at Satan, trying her best to win a _**stupid chess game**_! That she bet her _**SOUL**_ on! How does she get into these situations?

Well... the how is absolutely obvious.

When Kat was babbling about her day a couple of nights ago, while they were in their pajamas and eating midnight snacks. " _Blah blah blah_ Mammon was being irritating _blah blah_ Asmo is _sooo_ cute and found this outfit that looks great on me _blah blah blah_ oh yeah, and I was chatting with Satan and _blah blah_ beat Lord Diavolo at chess!"

"Wait. Back up. What's that about Chess?" Gemma blinked over at Kat. Gemma was absolutely amazing at Chess. Well, all board games honestly. Gemma had a very strategic mind, to the point where Kat refused to play most board games with her.

"Hmm? Chess?" Kat's brow furrowed. She, herself, had a bad habit of forgetting what she was just talking about. "Oh, yeah! So I was chatting with Satan and he told me he had never managed to beat Lord Diavolo at chess. He had this cute pouty look on his face when he said it and I just replied "oh, Dude. I totally know how you feel."."

Gemma bit the inside of her cheek. She had played a game of chess with Lord Diavolo before. And she did beat him. But they never told anyone that. And Christmas is coming up... But Kat's always such a distraction. Sometimes when she's playing board games around her, Kat's eyes on her and the little asides she makes distracts her.

"You said Asmo is taking you to a party on Friday?" Gemma had to clarify.

"Oh yeah! I didn't get around to telling him about how tired I get after partying for a few hours. Because honestly, I love people. But like, _ugh_!" Kat told her, "But on the plus side I can call Mammon and invoke my pact with him to make him take me home if I get too tired."

"That's great. You should definitely depend on _HIM_. That's smart." Gemma couldn't help her sarcasm sometimes. 

Even as Kat just sent her a childish pout.

So that's how she ended up in their living room with Satan. After goading him into a game of Chess, where the deal was he would make a pact with Kat if he lost. And if he won, he got her **SOUL**. Because he wouldn't do it otherwise. And Lucifer, of course, was watching them in order to make sure neither of them would weasel out of their agreement.

Gemma moved a rook. "Check."

Satan took the rook with a Knight, giving him a clear path to the king once again. "Check."

Gemma hid a smirk as he was playing right into her plan. 

Until Mammon showed up. "Where's Kat? She's not answering her phone!" As loud and irritating, if Gemma is to be questioned, as ever.

"She's at a party with Asmo. I already told you this." Gemma snapped, wanting him to go away.

"Why would she go to a party with HIM?!" Mammon threw his hands into the air.

"I wonder." Gemma shot him a scathing look. "Now please, Go away. My soul is on the line here! And I only have a little bit before Kat comes and distracts me. Check." She moved another piece into place as she spoke.

"It's too easy to make you lose focus." Satan teased as he moved another piece to block her.

"So you're saying you can't win without an unfair advantage?" Gemma needled as she moved one more piece into place. One turn away.

"I can win either way," Satan told her, making the move that would block Gemma from winning, as far as he noticed but he didn't see she had already set it up that she'd win either way.

Gemma moved one more piece. "Then why did I just win? Checkmate!" She smirked at Satan, and then immediately hid behind Lucifer.

Satan's eyes widened as he stared at the board. And the anger slowly began to overtake him at the fact that Gemma actually beat him. But, after wrecking the table, he was able to control himself - well, mostly because Mammon was right there and he mocked his brother ALSO getting tricked into a pact when he was so happy to mock Mammon for the same thing - and he got to give his elder brother a thorough thrashing.

"I suggest you give Kat a call. She has the pact to make." Lucifer had a smirk upon his lips, finding this situation pretty comical all around.

Gemma, the coward she is, continued to hide behind Lucifer as she took her D.D.D. out and called Kat. "Kat. Come back to the House of Lamentation. Your Christmas present has come early."

"Can it wait?" Kat asked into the phone, clearly a _bit_ tipsy from having a couple of drinks at the party.

"No. Come home so you can make a pact with Satan," Gemma said seriously, before quickly pulling the phone from her ear. Cause she knew what came next. Gemma also texted Kat exactly what happened so she could tell Asmo or anyone else if she wanted to.

And everyone understood as Kat shrieked in excitement, so loud into the phone that it hurt Mammon's ears from the other side of the room. "Asmo! _**Asmo**_ ~ Take me back now. _Pleeeease_ ~ You'll never guess what happened!!!" Kat hung up on the phone.

Within a few minutes, Asmo and Kat showed back up at home. Kat bouncing on her heels in the cute outfit that Asmo picked out for her. Asmo just looked incredibly amused at his brother. He would've never guessed the next one would be Satan!


End file.
